monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Skultimate Roller Maze
|developer=Little Orbit Ivory One |publisher=Majesco Entertainment |distributor=Namco Bandai Partners |blink=http://www.amazon.com/Monster-High-Skultimate-Roller-Nintendo-Wii/dp/B008E6ZXRW/ |blink2=http://www.amazon.com/Monster-High-Skultimate-Roller-Nintendo-DS/dp/B008E6ZXEA/ |blink3=http://www.amazon.com/Monster-High-Skultimate-Roller-nintendo-3ds/dp/B008E6ZXNQ }} Skultimate Roller Maze is a game for the Nintendo Wii, the Nintendo DS~DSi, and the Nintendo 3DS. The three versions were released on the American, Australian and European markets from November 13, 2012 to March 29, 2013. Skultimate Roller Maze is produced by Little Orbit and the distributor is currently unknown. The background music of the 3DS-exclusive levels is created by Ivory One. The game ties into the Skultimate Roller Maze doll line and the "Friday Night Frights" TV special. Skultimate Roller Maze belongs to the racing genre, more specifically the arcade racing genre. Players are to select one to three characters from a roster of three to twelve to win in various types of competition on six or eight tracks. Each character fits into a weight class and each character has a unique ability that can be employed to gain the upper hand in a match. The trademark for Skultimate Roller Maze was requested on June 25, 2012. The game was formally announced during San Diego Comic-Con International of 2012. And the trailers, one for the Wii and DS versions and one for the 3DS version, were featured as September 2012's Freaky Fab 13 and March 2013's pre-Freaky Fab 13. Versions Each of the three versions of Skultimate Roller Maze has its pros and cons compared to the other two, although the DS version easily is the lesser compared to the 3DS version. On a technical level, the DS version and much of the 3DS version are ports of the Wii version. The Wii version has superior graphics and the racing-controls work better. There is also a multiplayer mode on the Wii version, lacking in both handheld versions, which leaves room for at most three players. On the other hand, the handheld versions make use of the second screen to provide the player with additional information on the current competition's stats.[http://www.biogamergirl.com/2012/12/monster-high-skultimate-roller-maze.html Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze review at BioGirlGamer] As for content, the Wii version and DS version were released at the same time and contain the same characters, tracks, and options. The 3DS version was released almost half a year later and has some additional content, namely two exclusive tracks: the Himalayas and the Scare Ship.[http://www.majescoent.com/games/monster-high-skultimate-roller-maze Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze at MajescoEntertainment.com] Gameplay Spooky, Creeparific, Scarifying Single Player (Race, Relay, Quick Race, Timed), Multiplayer, Lockers, Options Characters Tracks Unlockables Though the game features few racers, few tracks, and few play modes, there are relatively many unlockables because most characters and tracks are locked when the game is launched for the first time. There are two means to unlocks either: by fulfilling the game's requirements and winning competitions in order or by inserting codes. The codes are to be entered at the Lockers screen and are always only five letters long. Prizes Robecca Steam is the first character to be unlocked. One has to place first in Circuit on the Spooky difficulty setting, but higher works too to unlock her. Deuce Gorgon is the second character to be unlocked. As with Robecca, one has to place first in Circuit on the Spooky difficulty setting. Unlike Robecca's case, finishing on a higher level does not work. By finishing Circuit on Scarifying, all laps other than Scaris, which is unlocked by default, are unlocked for Quick races and Granite City specifically is unlocked for Timed races. Lockers Story Select Deselect Wait Race Notes * Some sound files, in particular Draculaura's, are from other media. "Are you excited?" is from "Franken-Styled", "Sorry, sweetie" is from "Friday Night Frights". Gallery Skultimate Roller Maze - DS cover.jpg SRM.png 917XEJhcBDL. AA1500 .jpg 81xg10sLojL. AA1500 .jpg GloomBeachSKRM.jpg|Gloom Beach GraniteCitySKRM.jpg|Granite City MonsterHighSchool1SKRM.jpg|Monster High School MonsterHighSchool2SKRM.jpg|Monster High School MonsterHighStadiumSKRM.jpg|Monster High Stadium Scaris1SKRM.jpg|Scaris Scaris2SKRM.jpg|Scaris SkullShoresSKRM.jpg|Skull Shores SKRM file - Abbey Bominable.jpg SKRM file - Clawd Wolf.jpg SKRM file - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg SKRM file - Deuce Gorgon.jpg SKRM file - Draculaura.jpg SKRM file - Frankie Stein.jpg SKRM file - Gillington Webber.jpg SKRM file - Heath Burns.jpg SKRM file - Lagoona Blue.jpg SKRM file - Operetta.jpg SKRM file - Robecca Steam.jpg SKRM file - Rochelle Goyle.jpg References External links * [http://monsterhighvideogame.com/index.html Skultimate Roller Maze website] * [http://newsblaze.com/story/2012070907152500003.bw/topstory.html Lace Up Your Skates for the All New Monster High Skultimate Roller Maze Video Game!] * [http://gaming.thedigitalfix.com/content/id/1599/monster-high-skultimate-roller-maze.html Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze review at The Digital Fix] * [http://www.clashentertainment.com/games/19-games/7462-review-qmonster-high-skultimate-roller-mazeq Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze review at Clash Entertainment] * [http://thefourohfive.com/review/article/monster-high-skultimate-roller-maze Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze review at 4O5] Category:Games